Strong Live Weak Die
by Tsunamichirag
Summary: At the end of the day, is Kenshin living Shishio' theory of strong live and weak die?


The smell of burnt fish started to fill the dojo. The dojo which was rowdy till then with Sanosuke and Yahiko fighting for the last dumpling made by Megumi, slowly became very silent. Kaoru came out to find them. She saw Sanosuke tiptoeing towards the gate with his mouthful of the dumpling and Yahiko, running along with him to Akabeko. Poor Kenshin was cleaning the yard. She understood the reason for the situation.

A tofu bucket came flying and hit Sano, when he opened the gate, forming a lump in his head and Yahiko was its next victim.

'Where do you think you both are going?' demanded Kaoru

'No Jou-chan, I just remembered telling Tae, I would help her fixing the roof of Akebeko today. So.. see you later.' Sano answered

'He asked me to help him out. So I am tagging with him' Yahiko chirped along.

'Ah is that so? And I thought I would let Kenshin cook his favorite meal for all of us tonight. What a waste. Okay, off you both go. And do a good job. Bye' Kaoru told with a calm voice she could manage.

'Ehhhh, Kenshin favorite? Well, I could always postpone the job later, you know. Its only a small job. Tae can wait. Come on Kenshin, finish up cleaning fast and go and cook. I will wait for the dinner and in the meanwhile, I can watch Yahiko for you Jou-chan, you know, just check if he completes his practice. I can do it. You carry on with your work Jou-chan. You must be busy.' A helpful Sano replied.

With a smirk Kaoru went inside. She found her fish totally charred. Undeterred, she brought out the fish where everyone was.

'Sano as a 'thank-you' for helping me out, I will let you taste the fish first.' She said with a very pleasant smile.

Yahiko started laughing without any control. Sano rushed to him grabbed him and forced the fish into his mouth. Angry Yahiko copied him. Both of them were about to spit it out, when Kaoru declared,

'If I found, even a tiny bit of the **food **on the ground, Kenshin' dinner never happens.' She sat beside them to watch them gobble the fish with tears in their eyes.

Kenshin was still cleaning the yard with his head down. But Sano caught his smirk and made him their partner in distress. Three of them at last, cleared the plate.

'How sweet of you all' Kaoru praised them and went inside with the empty plate.

'Hahahahahahhhhhhhhhhhh' An all too familiar laugh filled the yard.

Sano suddenly folded his fist and called out to Kenshin.

'Kenshin, this voice …'

'yes I recognize. But its impossible'

'What are you guys talking about? And who is that laughing in our yard?' A confused Yahiko asked them.

'So you also have a shrimp on your side,' asked the voice.

'Hey who are you calling shrimp. Show yourself' agitated Yahiko shouted.

A blurred image of Shishio Makoto with Yumi by his side appeared. Yahiko was baffled by his appearance.

'Its been a while Himura Battousai.' Shishio smirked.

'And I don't feel sorry for it. Why did you come here?' Kenshin asked with his hand on his Sakabatou.

'Heh… very serious as always. I just wanted to really see your "Sword to protect" life. But what I found was, it is my motto which is correct indeed' Shishio replied.

'What do you mean? Kenshin still uses his sword only to protect others. Haven't you seen that?' Sano shouted.

'Yes indeed I have seen that. I have been around for almost a week with you guys. But in the end, it still is my way of thinking that wins' Shishio said calmly.

'How can you say that?' Kenshin asked

'The incident just happened is my proof' he replied.

'What incident?' Kenshin asked again

'Your woman, she gave you something to eat.' Shishio said.

'Yes we had fried fish' Kenshin answered.

'Kenshin that was burnt fish' Yahiko murmured

'No it's a charred one' Sano corrected.

Shishio' laughter became louder. Yumi joined him with her trademark smile.

'Yes isn't that proof enough to say, only the strong live and weak die. Had you guys been weak I don't think any of you would have survived this long to battle and win against me. Your Sakabatou didn't rescue you. You live today because you are strong. So my theory wins. Remember Himura Battousai, in the past, now and in the future only the strong live and the weak die. I am happy to see that even you are an example for my theory. Good-Bye Battousai.' Shishio departed with his deep throat laughter.

The three in the yard were dumb founded after Shishio' talks. Yahiko was almost convinced with the theory. No one with weak body can survive Kaoru' cooking even though it is said to be improving.

'Kenshin..' Sano called him. 'In this situation, I guess he is right. What do you think?' he asked.

'umm yes. As long as Kaoru-dono doesn't hear this remark we can still survive.' Kenshin truly replied.

'That's true. Let us all forget what happened now and do our jobs. Kenshin I will come a little later for dinner. I really can't sit still now. Hey Yahiko, tag along.' Sano said to Kenshin and started to Akabeko.

Kenshin went inside to prepare dinner, deciding to have lots of veggies and meats, to build up his and other' stamina.


End file.
